PR
Lore When this Peridot was made, was designed to recreate the Homeworld kindergarten on the Ogle-TR-56b, but when arrived, she couldn't do anything because the planet was gaseous, the resources she was asked for couldn't be extracted, so, afraid of what her diamond could do to her, she ran away with the ship they gave to her to the Earth, but the Ogle planet had prospered one defective Gem that had followed Peridot on her ship. Arriving, the ship broke after the landing, and the defective Gem's last words before shattering itself was asking "Why did you want me to suffer?" Then Peridot ran away from the ship scared, and never came back even near this ship, now only her alterego knows where's the broken ship is, but don't want to come near again. 80 Years Later, Peridot developed an Gem healing device that could also be an weapon with a spike shape, even just in the subconscious, maybe she remember what happened and everyday it's trying to fix it by many means, without PR's help, but sometimes, the feelings get so high that's impossible to keep it together. Appearance PR is slender, small and has lime-green skin. The green color of her eyes behind the visor are almost not affected by the fact it's white transparent. Black and white clothes and her gemstone is located right on her chest. Personality 1 This Peridot has an alterego which is mentioned on "Personality 2" called PR, but the true personality of this Peridot is a bit cold and think more than feel. Not that she don't have feelings, in fact she just hides them, but she have a lot to share that can share if really want, but when something pull her feelings out, PR appears. Peridot don't like being called PR and don't care too much about the other's feelings. If someone mess with her, she just get pissed enough to almost kill/shatter the person/gem depending on the level of the bully or prank. Avoid jokes at all costs. The IQ of Peridot apparently is higher when she is herself. Peridot give up more easily due the fact of her knowledge about probabilities, science, etc. Personality 2 PR is emotional, cheerful, truly happiness can be found on PR's personality, although she have access to suppressed memories of Peridot, so is more often hearing PR crying and asking for the pain to stop. The emotions she can't take, is a gift and a burden at same time. When finally PR let it all feelings out, she's gone for a while. PR don't care if they bully her, she instantly forgives anyone who's doing just an prank or for fun, and try to argue to both sides have fun. Don't like too much being called Peridot, but it's not a big deal, she just feels like a tool when they call her that. Makes jokes when nervous, even sometimes self-depressive jokes, talking about her failures in a funny way. The IQ of Peridot apparently is lower when PR comes through. PR has an awesome determination that lead her to the solution or consecutive losses just hurting her, but she don't give up easily. "We can sort it out guys...'' If everyone survives till there''" Personalities Collide: Sometimes when Peridot/PR's emotions/decisions are unstable, they fight each other in a similar fusion way. Personalities Merged Finally PERIDOT/PR personalities were merged and now her personality varies a lot, but basically she can't just be nice all the time, neither bad all the time, just be herself, like she was before what happened in the lore. Being nice with a limit, when her girlfriend gets involved in danger, she freaks out in a way she doesn't think very well on others feelings before acting, so it's very complicated yet so simple now. Abilities PR has Photokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Extended Durability and Bubbling. Artifacts / Tools / Weapons Her Shoulder Spikes have an healing substance inside an compartment within the Shoulder Pads connected to it. If she concentrates this Substance can heal or erase almost anything on its path, but usually she uses after inserting the Spike on the target, to make sure the effect she wants will happen. The Spikes are made out of Obsidian, so they are more resilient than her own body, and that's why they weigh more than looks like. She can only use this weapon because of the fact that her Gem it's right on the middle of her chest, so the power of the Gem gets divided equally to both Shoulder Pads, therefore to the Spikes. The Spikes can get loose from her Shoulder Pads, then in a instant fly in the direction she's thinking by the use of an steel cable and it can go very far, far enough to be even a mobile tool also. She uses the Spikes to grab on trees, skyscrapers or even mountains to move so much faster through the air. Her Gem is severely damaged every time she uses it, and she already used a lot, so there's no cure for the pain on her chest. She also have Feet Limb Enhancers as tools to walk in the same pace as the others, though its weigh also is a issue sometimes. She can use them as weapons, throwing on the target with boosters, exploding itself without break, just to cause a little stun on the target. She without these Limb Enhancers looks almost so small as her own adoptive children.